The Other Side
by AlBhed Machina
Summary: Things get a little crazy when we learn about Tidus's sister, and hear her side of the story.


The Other Side   
  
By: AlBhed Machina  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X does not belong to either April (AprilJ) or Becca (MixedMental) we are just two fan girls who love the game and wanted to try our own thing. The story and the characters Tessa, Heyden, and Ele are OURS! So do not steal them.  
  
Authors: AprilJ - April & MixedMental - Becca  
  
Authors Notes: All AlBhed sayings will be translated next to the saying. EXAMPLE: Cunno (Sorry).   
  
-- Chapter One --   
  
"You're worthless, you hear me that kid? You'll never amount to anything, not even a blitzball star like me. You're a disgrace to the entire family. What do you think that does to your sister?" "Don't you start on me Jecht, I won't have you bringing Tessa into this.... you know what? I don't have to put up with this. I want you to know I hate you, and I want you to leave and never come back!" "Look at what you did now Tidus... you went and woke up your sister. Just leave, and put her back to sleep, and I'll think about complying with your pointless request."  
  
"Come on Tessa, let's go." Tessa feels a hand on her face, and jerks awake. She opens her eyes, and looks into the face of an Al Bhed boy. "Come on Tessa, I want to show you someone." "Okay," she gets out of bed, and begins to change. "Oh, god Tess, at least let me leave the room first." "Whoops, sorry." After she finishes. They leave, and sneak to the Al Bhed uidbucd (outpost). Heyden led her to the place where he was staying, and opened the door. "Rammu, Heyden. Ec drec Tessa?" (Hello, Heyden. Is this Tessa?) "Hello to you to Ele, and please speak English. I have yet to teach Tessa much about our language." Tessa looked at the girl, who looked about as tall as a six year old. "Hello, who are you?" Tessa thought she looked oddly strange, with her black violet hair, and pure white eyes. "I'm Ele, you must be Tessa. I recognized you by your clothing. Heyden tells me your father has a "branding issue." Tessa giggles lightly, "yeah thats about it. Listen can we go somewhere else? I don't want Jecht showing up here." They leave and head towards their secret place a cave on the outskirts of the Zanarkand. Once there, Heyden activates the machina to turn on the lights. As the lights lite up the cave, a well muscled, bare chested blitzball player, glares at them from the corner. "Jecht!" Heyden says with narrowed eyes. "Yes it is, and I don't appreciate you kidnapping my daughter, and taking her away in the middle of the night." "They didn't kidnap me father I came on..." before Tessa could finish her sentence Jecht slowly walked toward Heyden. "You are to old to be conversing with my daughter." Jecht said angrily.  
  
"Father stop this please!" Tessa cried out running between her father and Heyden. Jecht looked down at his daughter, "do you wish to to disobey me, as did your brother?" "no, father," "then move and leave us." Jecht said his hands folded against his chest. Tessa looked at Jecht then she put her back to Heyden's chest. "No father, I won't!" Jecht's face turned to anger as he grabbed Tessa by the arma nd forced her out of the way. Tessa fell to the ground her body colliding with cold cobblestone floor. Ele was standing behind Jecht while this conversation continued to get more and more violent, her eyes were no longer the pure white but now yellow like lighting.   
  
Heyden rushes over to Ele and covers her eyes with his hand. "Do not attack him, even if you want to." Tessa stands up looking at her father, "Go away!" she screamed to him. Jecht; suprised by his daughter's actions, turned his back to them and walked out of the cave. Tessa leans against the wall. Heyden looked to Tessa, "you ok?" he asked looking down at her trembling hands, Tessa nods. "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
Two months passed. Tidus and Jecht stood at the Zanarkand loading dock. Tessa, Heyden and Ele hid among the other cargo, watching the fight they walked into. "Just leave here, and leave us alone!" "I thought you would be happy for me. I'm honoring your request and leaving for training." "Fine! Just leave us here, and go away!" Jecht said nothing more, but turned and boarded his ship. Tessa, Heyden, and Ele sneak away, back to the Al Bhed Outpost. "We need to do something about your father, Tessa. If he leaves, your brother might take it out on you." "I know Tidus Heyden, he wouldn't do something like that." "Why's he leaving then?" "I know Jecht too, and it might just be he's trying to teach him a lesson." "Anyways, I have been experimenting with the machina, and I've come across some very interesting things." "Not another elemental, one around my father scares me enough." "No, no, time traveling. I've figured out how to travel through time. It's only a few seconds, but if I continue my research, I should be able to go a thousand years into the future if I chose to." "That's great Heyden! Maybe one day it might come in handy." Those words tessa had said not only were they true, it was going to happen.  
  
Five years have passed. Heyden and Ele were testing out the new and improved time clothes. Heyden planned to test them, then show them to Tessa as a birthday present the next day. "According to my calculations. These time devices should take us about a thousand years into the future. Ready to give it a try?" "Yep!" "Press the green button on your left arm on three. One... Two... Three!" Heyden and Ele shimmer into nothingness. 1,000 years into the future Wakka was standing just outside the door to the Chamber of Fayth in Zanarkand, when Heyden and Ele appear infront of him. Wakka seeing that Heyden was Al Bhed and Ele an elemental, starts attacking them. "Stop attacking us! Gah!, why does everyone keep trying to kill me?" Wakka stops and looks to Ele. "Woa. I didn't know fiends could talk. You are a fiend ya?" "No idiot, I'm not although I may look like one somehow, I'm not a fiend!" She stops her feet, and falls to the floor, pouting. Heyden looks at Ele, then then back to Wakka. "See what you did now? She's only 10 years old you telgrayt (dickhead)! There's no reason to be so mean." "Nobody told me, ya? Stupid Al Bhed are always coming up with new things." "Watch it dude. I'm an Al Bhed. If you don't mind, my friend and I have to go now. Come here Ele." Ele gets up without a word, and walks over to Heyden. He resets the time devices on their clothes and signals to Ele. "One... Two... Three." They activate the machine, but nothing happens. Ele flops back down on the floor, while Heyden starts pacing. "You wait for Yuna okay? She knows where the Al Bhed are in Mt. Gagazet. That's our next stop. Maybe they can help you fix that machina of yours." "Fine, but no moer tickling Ele." "Tickling?" "Yeah shes's an elemental that can't be killed. I made her as a friend for.. another friend of mine." "Weird. When Yuna comes out, don't go near her. There's a Ronso with a nasty temper in there, and he doesn't like other people." He walks over to the door and knocks on it. "Visitors Kimahri. They're here to talk to Yuna/" He backs away from the door, and it opens. Yuna and the Ronso walk over to where Wakka is standing.  
  
Yuna glances at Ele, then back to Wakka. "I thought no fiends could get in here?" "Just leave her be Yuna, shes not a fiend. She's the Al Bhed's friend." "Oh, well hello then. How can I help you?" "I need someone to help me with my machina, so I can go home." "The us of machina is forbidden, but I will help you find other Al Bhed. Come with us to Mt. Gagazat." Heyden decided to travel with Yuna and her guardians, Kimahri, Wakka, and Lulu.  
  
Once there Heyden began to look out while the rest made their way to the top of Mt. Gagazat to meet with the other Al Bhed. After searching for a few hours, Heyden finally meets up with another group of Al Bhed. "Umm... Hi. can I help you with something?" "Uh, yeah. I was wonderingif I could get you to help me fix my machina. It's broken, and I need parts." "Fine. You'll have to come with us to the Al Bhed Territory. That's where everything is." "Fine. And please tell your men to stop staring. They're scaring the crap out of Ele." "Ele? Who is Ele? The fiend?" "For the last time, Ele is not a fiend. She's my friend!" "Pnudran! Cdub Cdyrehk yd dra meddma kenm! (Brother! Stop picking on the little girl)" They leave, and make their way aboard the ship. "It's going to take a while to get there, so I was wondering if you could help me. I found this sphere in Zanarkand. You look like a person from awhile back, and I was wondering if you could tell me when this sphere is from." "Sure. Why not? Where is it?" "Right here. It's scratched up a lot, and the visuals are shot, but I managed to put together a pretty good audio." She played the sphere. It was true. All you could see was the neck of the person. It had a chocker of the Jecht symbol along with a tattoo of it on the right side of its neck. "I have no idea whats going on right now. It's like there has been a giant tidal wave rading through here. The waters already up to my knees. I've searched the building already. There's no body here. They're all dead. I can't find my brother, I can't find my friends. If you're watching this, chances are, I'm already dead. If anyone sees Heyden, show him this. Tell him I'm scared, and the only thing running through my mind right now is Hey..." "NO.. It can't be her. It's impossible. There has to be more!" The sphere pops on again. "I'm really scared, just tell Heyden that E icat du dreha dryd E lurmt dimm Drehkc uvv prd kuf ed'c zicd hud ajah bynd uved yhosuna (I used to think that I could pull things off but now its just not even part of it anymore)." The image suddenly gets clearer, and Heyden watchs in horror as the girl gets crushed and flung around by flying debris. Suddenly, the sphere shuts off, and refuses to be turned back on.  
  
Heyden paces, and Ele sits on the floor, head in her hands, crying. "Do you know that person?" "Yes" Heyden says, stopping and looking at her. "It's kind of difficult to explain right now. My name is Heyden. That passage she quoted in Al Bhed is a message I used to communicate with her. It was our special saying." "Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe once we get your machina fixed you can go back and save here. "DON'T YOU GET THE POINT!? SHE'S DEAD! THERE IS NO SAVING HER! IT WOULD MESS UP HISTORY!! DO YOU HAVE ANYIDEA HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?!?!" "I'm really sorry. I had no idea, I'm also sorry for I have to do this." She reaches over and punches him in the chest, knocking him out. Ele screamed, "what did you do to him!? WAKE HIM UP RIGHT NOW!" "I'm sorry, but no outsiders are allowed off of this ship. If you behave, and protect him, I'll give him the parts her needs." Ele flops down beside Heyden, and the girl leaves, with Brother, and the other following her.   
  
-- End of Chapter One --   
  
April J & MixedMental - Well thats it for the first chapter, tell us what you think. Chapter two is in the works as I type this. Thanks for reading this and please REVIEW!!!!   
  
EMBERS ARE OK FLAMES ARE BAD! 


End file.
